The Reaper Of Knightmares
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: After having the same dream over and over again, Cornelia finds that there is something in Area 11 that should never be possible. After finding the place where the strange energies have been coming from, she finds a tomb. But not just any ordinary tomb. But a tomb that houses a deity. And not just any deity. But Death himself. Rated M. Gore, violence and a lot of...DEATH!
1. Chapter 1: The Tomb Of Death

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Here is a brand spanking new fanfic made by me.**

 **This fanfic was made when I felt I had to make it. As all my other fanfics. Naruto's Flames was created because I wanted one like it. Same with Overlord Of All and Son Of Darkness and Night Raid's God Arc. Oh not to forget but I.S. Naruto.**

 **As well, Naruto will be something extremely powerful, but not as strong as what he used to be.**

 **As well, this all takes place in the Code Geass world.**

 **So please, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: The Tomb Of Death.

Cornelia. Some may consider her to be the most beautiful of the Britannian Empire. Her entire body was the envy of women, men found her extremely alluring and probably the most amazing bachelorette. But no one would ever approach her at all.

Despite being the most beautiful woman, she was labelled an Ice Queen. One who is cold to everyone. But that was about to change. Over the course of 4 weeks, she had been experiencing these weird vivid dreams. She was always seeing a man with a scythe. Smiting people who defied him as he howled in laughter as he took their lives in one fell swoop. The cries of people filled the air as he mercilessly took their lives. Then for some reason he would turn to her and hold out a hand for her. His platinum blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"Come my wife. Let us go and make the world whole again. Let the souls of the departed know that judgement has come." he said as he smiled to her.

He was cladded in a white outfit. White pants, white shirt and a white tie. The only thing not white was a black cloak that blew behind him as his scythe glowed an uneasy purple. Along with the two dead looking bat wings growing out his back. Along with the added touch of his shadow depicting that of a skeletal being had a hood covering its face along with what looked like horns growing out the skull along with that looked like people trying to break away and escape it from the cloak it had on. A strange looking lantern was held in the other hand.

Conrelia was seen slowly stirring awake as she looked about her room. She was called back to 11 and now she was getting reports that some dumb shit was now stirring up trouble in their peaceful island. Ever since her brother died in a skirmish with these guys was just the match lighting the fuse. And for some reasonn, she just couldn't shake this feeling. That dream was like nothing she had ever experienced in her entire life. But she couldn't help but wonder. Who was that man? And why did he called her, his wife?

But for some reason, she knew that they needed more firepower. No matter how many forces go in and try and get rid of them, they'd not even make a dent in the wall.

"How much longer much we be pushed back?" she said to herself as a knock was heard.

"Yes?" she asked as she sat up.

"My lady. There is something you must see." said the man on the other side.

"Has Suzaku gotten Lancelot busted again?" snarled Cornelia.

She was still getting that digested. A simple 11 piloting a Knightmare. It was pure stupidity. But then again, the Knightmare was not designed for a Britannian. But that was what the guys in the lab said.

Getting dressed and heading to the Command room, she stood there as one of the people working on the terminal turned to her.

"My Lady. This suddenly popped up on one of our heat sensors. Whatever it is, it's causing massive interferance with our systems. Even here it is causing a few power malfunctions. Last week, we checked the area, and found nothing only for this to show up now, a week later." said the woman.

"Okay. Let's go and find what the heck is there." said Cornelia.

"Heading to the mountain." said one of them as they moved out.

 **Mountain range. Area 11 (Japan). Tomb.**

Deep inside a sealed area, rested a type of wall like stone painting. Various things were etched into it showing some people bowing while others were fleeing in terror. While a man stood over them all. Powerful and majestic.

In the centre looked to be a sort of small spire like structure while an urn rested on the top. A strange hum was heard in the room as a light was seen pulsing on and off.

 **"Soon."** echoed a voice from no where.

 **Outside the tomb.**

Coming to a halt, or more like their vehicles suddenly switched off for some reason as they came to a stop just by the mountain. Something very much felt wrong. And it was this feeling that sent shivers down Cornelia's spine. Getting out the cars they made their way to the mountain as a few scientists held onto some gear. Showing the spikes in power. And whatever it was. It was getting stronger. Their gear was not being able to hold up. And sure enough the gear failed as they finally made it to the mountain.

"What ever is beyond here. It must be powerful." said Cornelia as they readied weapons.

But where ever they looked they found nothing out of the ordinary. But as they were about to give up hope. Cornelia stiffened as she felt a hand that made her skin crawl placed on her shoulder.

 **"Open the tomb door."** echoed a voice into her mind.

 **"Find my resting place. Set me free."** it echoed again into her mind.

Looking around to find who said that, Cornelia found no one beside or behind her. What the hell was that? Was she hallucinating? Was she beginning to go mad?

Sighing as she rested a hand against the mountain she soon felt a jolf of energy pulse through her system. Bringing her hand back from the mountain she soon spotted a fissure. As if there was a doorway leading somewhere. Calling over her troops, they made their way there and soon stood stunned. It was nothing like they had ever seen before. It looked almost like magic. But that would be impossible.

Placing her hand on the flickering image, she found a doorway actually was revealed. As if there was no rock in the first place. Peering inside, Cornelia found quite the amount of offering bowls. As if whoever was in there. Was these people's god. From many years ago. Skeletons of what looked like priests were seen kneeling down as they prayed. Petrfied in eternal paryers.

Once again, they readied weapons and hooked flash lights to the weapons. Walking into the tomb they found the interior to be kept in brilliant condition. Not a spec of dust was seen. Pillars which looked to be more like statues held up the cave and showed one thing in common, no matter what stance they were in. They all had a slash across their torso.

 **"You finally came to me."** said the voice booming within her mind.

 **"Now. Release me. And I will bestow the greatest power onto you."** said the voice.

Finally making it down a set of stairs, they came to a sight that was completely breathtaking. Four pillars stood in a square formation as an urn rested in the middle while a stone painting was at the back of the room.

"This is amazing. Truly amazing." said one of the scientists as they made their way around the room, studying the architecture and whatnot.

But the urn very much caught Cornelia's attention. The urn looked to be very much like a royal urn for those high up in the peking order. Hell, she doubted her father would have an urn like this. This guy who was in the urn must've been higher than her father.

 **"Touch the urn. Release me."** echoed the voice.

Doing as the voice told her, she reached to the urn and ran her hands over the smooth surface. Feeling something etched into the urn, she moved her hands furiously to try and rid the dust from the urn. But as she did that, her one finger was cut and she pulled it back in pain.

That was when an unholy laugh was heard as the cavern began to shake. Looking to the exit, they found it to be blocked as the urn slowly began to float into the air as what looked to be like 6 purple skulls began to spin around the urn. That was when the urn began to shake itself. As if it were mixing something inside. The stand began to rise up and showed a massive stone monolith. The urn soon gathered the skulls around it and floated to the monolith and went in. Once the urn was inside, a part of the monolith opened up and showed a man. His hands clasped over his chest. But what shocked Cornelia. Was that he was dressed in the same clothes as the ones in her dream. This was getting too weird. It couldn't be a coincidence.

The eyes of the man shot open as he moved. Stretching his limbs and looking about to those gathered before him. Smirking to the ones holding guns to his face, he meerly held out his hand and instantly the guns turned to sand. Cornelia was shocked beyond compare. This type of power should not even exist. That was when the man stepped infront of her. His blue eyes were so captivating yet felt so cold and dark.

"You're the one who awoke me." he stated.

His tone demanding and rich. It was like he was power incarnate.

"I don't understand." said Cornelia.

"You cut your hand on the urn didn't you." said the man with Cornelia looking down to her cut finger.

"I did." she replied.

"Then you shall be granted the greatest of power." said the man.

"What are you getting at?" asked Cornelia.

"Don't you know that by forming a contract with a deity is to be paid through blood?" said the man shocking Cornelia.

"You're a deity?" she said.

"I am. I'm the Shinigami. Grim Reaper in your tongue. And the contract has been formed between us." said the man.

"Contract?" said Cornelia now very much confused.

"Your hand. Look at it." said the man.

Looking to her hand, Cornelia found a skull resting in her palm while a few chains were seen tangled over the skull. Looking back to the grinning man, she arched an eyebrow.

"This is the power of death. The contract has been made." said the man.

"What does this mean?" asked Cornelia.

"You have the power to make those you know die. Enemies will tremble at your approach and you can even bring those you love back from the dead. You now have the power over life and death. But you have a serious price to pay." said the man.

"And that is?" asked Cornelia.

"You cannot pass over. You will be trapped in an endless Purgatory for all eternity. You are now immortal. A Purgatory of immortality. The greatest curse to ever exist." replied the man.

"I understand. May I have a name?" said Cornelia.

"Hm, I guess. I would get mad if you kept calling me Shinigami or Reaper. You may call me by my human name. Naruto, at your service." said the man giving a mocking bow.

"You were once human? How did you become like this?" asked one of the scientists.

 **And scene.**

 **So yeah.**

 **My first ever Code Geass and Naruto crossover.**

 **Now, It is time for the harem list. Oh, that's right, I forgot to mention this as well. It will be a harem. Here is the list:**

 **Kallen**  
 **Euphie**  
 **Milly**  
 **Sherly**  
 **Cornelia (Main pairing)**  
 **C. C.**  
 **Viletta**

 **This will be the harem list and will stay as such.**

 **No changes.**

 **Chapter 2: Death Incarnate.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Death Incarnate

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of The Reaper Of Knightmares.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Cornelia had been getting strange vivid dreams. These dreams show a strange man that would kill everything that moved. His laugh was hysterical psychopathic and he would always turn to her.**

 **The one thing she didn't understand was that he kept calling her, his wife. As if. She didn't bother doing such things. She was too occupied with fighting against a group of terrorists and whatnot.**

 **But after traveling along with a few scientists to an area where strange energy was being released and causing their gear to malfunction a lot, they find a hidden doorway that leads down into the mountain.**

 **What they found was a tomb of some kind. Statues lined the sides along with a stone carving of a man who was being praised while others ran away from him.**

 **After cutting her finger on the urn, she finds the very man that had been haunting her dreams. As well as learning that he is not just any person. But also a deity. The Grim Reaper. The one who takes the souls of the departed.**

 **And he was once human?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: Death Incarnate.

It had been only a day since Cornelia was aquainted with the man she found in the tomb. And a day since she became contracted the deity. The one calling himself Naruto. As well as him being the Grim Reaper.

What was going on?

"Good morning, wife." said Naruto as Cornelia sat up in her bed.

Looking to a vacant area of her room, she found Naruto there. He was hovering 3 feet off the ground as black energy flowed off his body with his souls swirling around him.

"What are you doing?" asked Cornelia covering her body from the deity.

"I'm gathering power." said Naruto blankly.

At that moment, Cornelia's mind clicked. Yesterday she learnt that this person. This deity. Has dominion over the dead as well as the living. Able to bring those who died back to life. This was her chance.

"I want you to do something." she ordered.

"What is it?" asked Naruto dropping to the ground.

"You said that you have dominion over death. And you can bring the departed back to life. I want you to bring back my brother. Lelouch Vi Britannia." she barked.

"I cannot do that." stated Naruto shaking his head.

"Why not?" hissed Cornelia. "You saying you're a fake?"

"Not in the slightest. I am Death itself. But I cannot do that as I still feel the person's lifeforce. He is still alive."

"He is?" asked Cornelia with hope in her tone. "Where is he?"

"How should I know? I may feel the lifeforces of every single person on the planet. But I don't know where they are." confirmed Naruto.

"Then how do you...you know...do the reaping of their souls?" asked Cornelia.

"I am guided to them." said Naruto.

"My lady." came a voice at the door.

"What is it?" asked Cornelia.

"We've done some research regarding the man that came back with us. You may want to see this." said the person on the other side.

"I'll be out in a minute." said Cornelia climbing out the bed and heading to her closet.

"Doing a background check? Oh you sneaky minx." cooed Naruto.

"Shut it. I only seek to know about you." snapped Cornelia glarring at the death god in the room with her.

"You could've just asked me." stated Naruto walking out the door.

What shocked Cornelia was that he didn't just walk to the door. He just phased right through the solid wooden door as if he was a ghost. This sudden course of action was something she couldn't comprehend. It was impossible, yet he proved it was possible.

After getting dressed, she made her way to the lab where she found Naruto with the other scientists. Clearing her throat she spoke.

"So, what have you found?" asked Cornelia.

"What we've gathered so far is this." said one of the scientists gathered as they pulled up some documents on the screen.

"The Grim Reaper is actually a deity. One of the first to exist. The first was Kami, the god of the sky and light. Then there was Yami, god of the underworld and the ruler of demons. The Grim Reaper was the next and was charged with the reaping of souls. As it turns out, all these gods have a champion of some sorts. Weilding amazing powers and being on par with even the most strongest person. The documents also states that the gods choose a new god from each person that displays a certain qaulity." stated the scientst only to have Naruto scoff.

"What a load of horse shit." he barked.

"Documents never lie. They are accurate. This paints you to have been made a Grim Reaper. How you became one was..." trailed the scientist as he was unable to finish his sentance.

"Exactly. Your research was false. You understand nothing." barked Naruto again.

"Then why don't you tell us your story." hissed Cornelia.

"Very well. I will." said Naruto clearing his throat.

"Back before you even came into the picture. This world was once ruled by ninjas. People who exceled in combat that is incredible. We used powerful energy called Chakra. This energy was given to us by the gods. But that was all they did for us. We used this power to gain incredible feats of power. Medical treatment was strong, weaponry was created to increase our fighting power. But then we began to thirst for knowledge. And boy did we thirst for it. All nations pooled all resources together to try and unlock the greatest power that ever existed. The power of the divine. The power of the gods. After 4 greuling years of devoting ourselves in this research, we cracked it. We finally attained the knowledge of the divine. But we were also foolish."

"In what way?" asked Cornelia intrigued by such a tale.

"After gaining the knowledge of the gods, we basically in a sense became gods ourselves. The gods were outraged at what we had done and in an act of making us pay for stealing the knowledge of the gods, they opened the gates to Hell. Demons flooded the gates and murdered innocent people as they moved from town to town. Village to village. Country to country. Continent to continent. Taking it no longer, we banded together once more and battled this evil that was unleashed on us. I myself included. But we soon realized our weapons were useless against this foe. I broke into the forbidden vaults. Weapons that were considered too powerful were locked in there. One such weapon I acquired. The Kusanagi No Tsurugi. A powerful weapon that could kill not only demons, but had the power to kill gods as well."

"I'm guessing you used this weapon to fight back against the gods." said a scientist.

"I did. Using the weapon I gained, I was put as the leader of the 1st Unit. A group of elite fighters. With me as the spearhead. We carved a bloody path through the demons that invaded the gates and began to push back the tide of war. Tilting it in our favour. But a single god had other plans. The original Grim Reaper. During a mission to exterminate the demons in a village, I found him assisting the demons in killing everyone. As a means to test the power of the Kusanagi, I used the weapon to fight the Grim Reaper. The fight was long, but in the end, I preveiled. But the power that was dispersed after killing the Grim Reaper, was pulled into me. Turning me into the new Grim Reaper. But I retained my mind and used my new power to assist my comrades."

"What happened next?" asked Cornelia.

"We won. With death on our side, they had nothing to fear. Not only did I have the power over death, I could also use Necromancy. A dark at that resurrects the dead. Greater Necromancy not only reanimates the dead body, but restores them to life. We had nothing to fear. After years of fighting non-stop, we won. But I was foolish myself." said Naruto clenching his teeth.

"How so?" asked a female scientist.

"After we banished the gods from our world. Being this world, we lived in peace. I was at first praised for being the one that saved everyone, but it came to an end. My comrades and friends feared my power and in turn feared that I would be the one to do the same thing we had just been through. I pleaded with them that I would never do such a thing. But they wouldn't listen. They used the Kusanagi against me. My own closest friend used this weapon and attacked me. Even though I was the one to once use the weapon, due to my divine powers now. I couldn't touch the weapon. If I did, I would be in serious pain. He nearly killed me. But as he was about to deliver the final blow, a stepped back and he slashed me across the torso. That's also why the statues in the tomb had slashes across the chest." stated Naruto with his rage simmering down.

"But then why were the skeletons we found praying?" asked Cornelia.

"Ah, that's where the irony lies. See, when I sealed myself in that cave after creating my coffin, I vowed to them that they will hate and regret the day they turned against me. They thought it was a joke. Until diseases and plagues kicked in. My favorite was the Black Death. The plague that killed millions of people. They kept saying that the faces of those who died haunted their dreams and minds. It was me, taking revenge on them. A bunch of people came to my resting place to try and take revenge against what I did. But it was secured very well. Divine power is amazing when you know how to use it. Soon, their hostilities died out and they begged me to let those who died pass on. But I kept sending them back to haunt them. I didn't care what happened to them. They deserved it. I have the right to take revenge on the anguish and pain they put me through." growled Naruto.

"But where does Lady Cornelia play in this?" asked a scientist.

"Oh, that's a secret. I will tell you this though. I made a decree that if someone were to release me, I will grant them great power. But there were certain requirements needed. First, the person had to be a woman. The next was that they had to have witnessed horrendous pain. Their grief must be strong, but also stay true to their goal. Cornelia was the best candidate to release me. She had not only witnessed her mother be killed, but she also had so many people she considered friends and surrogate family members be killed. After witnessing a tidal wave of grief, I began to make her dream. She was the ideal candidate to set me free." said Naruto looking to Cornelia.

"But what does this now mean?" asked Cornelia.

"You can call on me to assist in battles. Ask me to murder others, I will do it. But you will not control me fully. I am still a god after all." said Naruto smiling devilishly. _'I will have my revenge. I will have my revenge against that cursed blade that did this to me. And the one who wields the weapon.'_

 **And scene.**

 **So what do you think about that?**

 **Naruto has given everyone gathered the full backstory about himself and what he wants. How he was the one people saw as the greatest man to ever exist only to be betrayed by the ones who he once saw as allies.**

 **But he soon gives one last piece of a thought. The blade that gave him that cut. He will take his revenge on the blade that did this to him.**

 **So yes, this is like a revenge story.**

 **As well, I forgot to add one more woman to the harem. This is her:**

 **Rakshata - Code Geass.**

 **Chapter 3: Death Has My Back.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
